1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to barbecue grills and more particularly to grills which can be adjusted to allow for more efficient cooking.
2. Description of the prior art
People all over the world have enjoyed cooking various types of meat and the like outdoors for hundreds of years. A wide variety of barbecue grills have been developed which are specifically adapted to particular cooking methods or for ease of use. Many grills provide a cooking surface which may be vertically raised or lowered such that the user has control over the speed and degree of cooking. However, a problem exists in the art wherein a user may light the coals and begin cooking the food and at a later time decide the grill cooking surface is either too close or too far from the hot coals. At this point it can be dangerous and difficult to adjust the location of the cooking surface.
A secondary problem occurs when a portion of the food cooks very quickly and is ready to eat while the rest is still cooking. If the completely cooked food is kept over the coals while the rest finishes cooking, it may become burnt and charred and consequently lose its good flavor. Alternatively, if the completely cooked food is removed from the coals onto a plate it will likely become cold before the rest of the food is done.
The present invention has been specifically developed to overcome these two common problems in a novel fashion.